Group key exchange (GKE) protocols allow a group of parties or participating network devices communicating over an asynchronous network of point-to-point links to establish a common session key such that anyone outside the group that can only observe the network traffic cannot learn this key. That means an adversary which fully controls the network links cannot learn the key. The session key can later be used to achieve cryptographic goals like for example multicast message confidentiality, or multicast data integrity. Hence, group key exchange protocols are relevant to applications such as secure video- or teleconferencing, or other collaborative applications.
The primary goals of a group key exchange protocol is to ensure secrecy of the session key, and to ensure that every member of the group eventually terminates the protocol and computes the session key. So far, group key exchange protocols have been designed to meet these goals only as long as all members of the group follow the protocol specification, as for example described in the publication by M. Burmester and Y. Desmedt, “A secure and efficient conference key distribution system”, in Eurocrypt '94, 1994. However, the known protocols have the drawback that if only a single party crashes, i.e., stops to participate in the protocol, then no party of the group will terminate the protocol anymore. On one side, this makes such protocols specifically vulnerable to denial of service attacks, as the execution time of the protocol is determined by the slowest member of the group. On the other side, this drawback also imposes undesired restrictions on an application built on top of the group key exchange protocol. For example, a secure video conference involving a large number of participants could not start until the last member has joined the system.
From the above it follows that there is still a need in the art for an improved protocol that tolerates any minority of parties to crash. Henceforth, a party that crashes is called faulty. The solution should use a constant number of rounds, in order to makes it suitable for use in practice.